Iron Man Armor: Mark XLVI
The Mark XLVI Armor is Tony Stark's forty-sixth Iron Man suit. It was built after Mark XLV was damaged during the Battle of Sokovia. It was used at the Clash of the Avengers and the Battle at the HYDRA Siberian Facility. History Creation The suit was created sometime between the aftermath of the Battle of Sokovia and the signing of the Sokovia Accords. It incorporated many new features such as a collapsible helmet and multiple miniature Arc Reactors while being significantly more streamlined and form fitting than its predecessors. As with the Mark XLV, F.R.I.D.A.Y. was the A.I. uploaded into its mainframe.Captain America: Civil War Clash of the Avengers and War Machine facing Captain America]] Tony Stark used this armor throughout the Clash of the Avengers using its EMP to disable a helicopter before its sensors detected the renegade Avengers moving towards the Quinjet. The suit sustained damage when Scarlet Witch hurled cars at Stark pinning him under their weight. While Tony's right arm was injured, the suit itself only sustained a few dents. As Tony fought Captain America in hand to hand combat, Hawkeye fired an explosive arrow at the suit's left shoulder to no effect. 's faction]] Later on, the left repulsor was disabled by Ant-Man, who shrunk inside the suit and began ripping out wires. F.R.I.D.A.Y. unceremoniously ejected Lang via the fire-suppressant system. When Lang grew to giant size, Falcon fired Redwing at the suit only for the mini drone to shatter on impact. In concert with the War Machine Armor, Stark used the Mark XLVI to topple Giant-Man turning his weight against him. barely fails to save War Machine]] While Iron Man and War Machine were chasing Captain America and Winter Soldier in the Quinjet they had taken, they were themselves pursued by Falcon. Rhodes ordered Vision to use the Mind Stone to disable Wilson's flight gear only for the Wilson to evage that Mind Stone's energy beam, which hit War Machine's Arc Reactor causing him to plummet helplessly to the ground. Neither Iron Man nor Falcon were able to reach War Machine in time, and the colonel crashed. Rhodes survived the accident, but suffered severe spinal injuries that left him almost paralyzed. When Sam attempted to apologize for what happened, Stark, already enraged by the actions of Rogers' faction, blasted Wilson in the chest with the suit's remaining repulsor, knocking him unconscious and giving him a black eye. Battle at the HYDRA Siberian Facility arrives at the HYDRA Siberian Facility]] Following the airport, F.R.I.D.A.Y. repaired the suit. Upon discovering proof regarding Helmut Zemo, Stark donned the armor and flew to Siberia to aid Rogers and Barnes in fighting against the other Winter Soldiers. The suit's thermal scanners revealed the Winter Soldiers were dead and Zemo was waiting for them. The man revealed, he was a Sokovian who blamed the Avengers for his family's deaths and desired revenge before showing the three video footage of the assassination of Howard and Maria Stark by Barnes on December 16th, 1991. and Captain America facing Helmut Zemo]] Upon realizing that Rogers withheld this information from him for years, the stress of Rogers' actions over the past few days caused Stark to fly into a blind rage with the intent to murder Barnes as he denounced Captain America as a friend. He tried to force Rogers out of the fight but the Captain refused to stay down. During the fight's opening stages, the right repulsor was damaged by Barnes before a forearm mounted missile destroyed the entire main level of the base. confronts Captain America]] The armor's left boot jet was then disabled by Rogers' shield and the targeting system was rendered non-operational when Rogers managed to reflect a lethal repulsor blast at the helmet forcing Tony to rely solely on his eyes for long range attacks. As he could no longer target Barnes with the remaining forearm missile, Stark used it to cut off his escape before engaging him in hand to hand combat, overpowering him in seconds. Stark then intended to crush Barnes under the suit's weight only for Rogers to intervene once again. vs Captain America and Winter Soldier]] Stark managed to use the suit's repulsors and speed to get the better of Rogers in melee combat before Barnes intervened turning the fight into a two on one brawl. Stark evened the odds by blasting Captain America with a point blank shot disabling him for approximately two minutes before Barnes managed to use his superior hand to hand combat skills to force Stark against a wall intending to try and remove the Mark XLVI's main Arc Reactor. Stark responded by unleashing the unibeam disintegrating the majority of the metal arm before he incapacitated the Soldier with a standard blast. By this point Rogers had recovered and deflected the repulsors with his shield before forcing Tony back against the wall and unleashed a volley of melee attacks. prepares to incapacitate Captain America]] Realizing he could not beat Rogers in hand to hand combat, Stark ordered F.R.I.D.A.Y.to scan Rogers' fight style for patterns and weaknesses. After she did so, Stark blew the shield away and attacked Rogers. A defeated Rogers tried to appeal to Tony and make him understand why he did what he did before Stark bitterly commented that Rogers had destroyed their friendship over one man and that they were now enemies. He then punched Rogers across the face before throwing him away and giving him a final chance to stand down and surrender. As Rogers refused, Stark prepared to incapacitate his former ally before a barely alive Barnes distracted Tony allowing the captain to turn the tide of the battle using his shield to shatter the helmet before he slammed it into the main Arc Reactor. ]] Thus reduced to the suit's miniature backup Arc Reactors, Tony was unable to continue fighting - but Rogers surrendered his shield, acknowledging Tony's claim that Howard created it. Due to the armor being significantly damaged, Tony replaced it with the Iron Man Armor: Mark XLVII. Capabilities *'Superhuman Strength': The armor amplifies its pilot's strength to superhuman levels. It allowed Tony Stark to contend with super soldiers, which made him able to grab the Winter Soldier by the neck and lift him off as his feet, as well as body slam Captain America back several feet. He was also strong enough to escape from a pile of several automobiles dropped on top of him and topple a giant-sized Ant-Man with the help of War Machine and Spider-Man. It was also able to match and overpower the Winter Soldier's Prosthetic Arm. *'Superhuman Durability': Owing to the gold/titanium composition, the armor gives its user inhuman durability. During the Avengers Civil War, the Mark XLVI withstood mini-drones, cars, explosive arrows, falling several feet, Vibranium attacks and repeated blows from super soldiers. After all this, Tony only had a few cuts on his face and a black eye while the armor itself only had a few dents, scratches and warped paint showing how durable the Mark XLVI is. *'Flight': Like previous versions of the armor, this one allows for flight via jets in the back, boots, and palm repulsors. As shown when Tony caught up to Rogers and Barnes, the Mark XLVI's top speed exceeds that of a Quinjet. *'Repulsors': Iron Man's primary weapons are his repulsors, fired from the nodes of the armor's palms in the form of concentrated beams or segmented bolts. The ones on the Mark XLVI boast a near instant charging speed. They are powerful enough to launch targets off their feet and send them flying back, though they are also shown to be capable of not being lethal, as Falcon was knocked unconscious and given an instant black eye after taking a direct repulsor blast to the chest. They were also capable of deflecting Vibranium projectiles, sending Captain America's Shield plummeting several feet. *'Unibeam': The suit's deadliest weapon, a powerful repulsor blast emitted from the main Arc Reactor. The unibeam was powerful enough to completely disintegrate the majority of the Winter Soldier's Prosthetic Arm. *'Advanced Laser System': Standard since the Mark VI, the armor has a powerful, miniature laser atop its forearms. The laser can cut through thick stone with ease. *'Missiles': This armor has six mini-missile launchers on each shoulder, along with one at the back of each forearm. Despite their small size, they are extremely powerful being capable of destroying stone and metal and toppling large structures with ease. *'Cast Net': Launched from the upper hand of the armor, the cast net was used to try to apprehend Falcon until he used Redwing to knock Stark off balance. *'EMP Projectiles': Fired from the lower forearm, the EMPs are capable of neutralizing the electrical systems of their target, notably allowing Stark to disable a helicopter before Captain America could use it to flee. *'F.R.I.D.A.Y.': Provides suit feedback, tactical analysis and tactical countermeasures. She was also able to analyze Captain America's fight pattern and provide a programmed countermeasure tactic. *'Powered Clamp': Two disc like projectiles launched consecutively with retractable metal fibres that can form a powered clamp to bind enemies. Launched from the upper right hand of the armor, it is powerful enough to bind the legs of Captain America. *'Collapsible Plating': Similarly to the Mark VII, the armors individual parts could seamlessly attach to the user and assemble together in seconds, which allowed Stark to store it within his private helicopter. **'Collapsible Helmet': Unlike prior variations on the armor, which had at most a removable faceplate, this armor has a fully-collapsible helmet. Trivia *Like the Mark XLIV, it has multiple R.T. reactors throughout the armor's body acting as back up power sources. References External Links * Iron Man Armor: Mark 046 Iron Man Armor: Mark 046 Iron Man Armor: Mark 046 Category:Comics Items Category:Avengers Equipment